Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase, protease, and integrase. Combination therapy with protease inhibitors and reverse transcriptase inhibitors has a long record of effectively treating HIV and integrase inhibitors are starting to make significant contributions (See Palella, et al, N. Engl. J. Med., 338, 853-860 (1998); Richman, Nature, 410, 995-1001(2001)). However, therapy frequently fails due to the development of drug resistance, non-compliance with complicated dosing regimens, pharmacokinetic interactions, toxicity, and/or lack of potency. Therefore, there is a continuing need for new therapies that are active against mutant HIV strains, have fewer side effects, and permit simpler dosing schedules.